


Beastly Fire

by BloodyNikki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, Hints of past sexual abuse on OC, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi Chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyNikki/pseuds/BloodyNikki
Summary: Delphi Flare happens to be the sole, living relation of James Ironwood. She's a trained, seasoned huntress with a powerful semblance, the ability to see the future, that could be easily abused if fallen into the wrong hands. This Seer is tasked to either kill Adam Taurus or get him on their side. Of course, when a fiend from her past reappears, Delphi is willing to risk her freedom and life in order to ensure the White Fang doesn't fell into the hands of someone worse





	1. Ships In the Night

In a tiny Mistral traven, a young woman sat drumming her fingers. She drummed her fingers at the bar. The twenty year old clearly didn’t belong in a place like this. Even if she had removed her Atlas school uniform, she would have still stood out. Delphi Flare was anything but common looking. She was a fair skinned, raven haired beauty with piercing Golden eyes that peered into the soul. She glared at the clock.

“Where are you guys?” She muttered into her scroll. “How did you get lost? You let her have the map. Winter, why? They were. Okay. No, I get it. It was best to just let them do their thing. No, I’ll be fine on my own.” She sighed as she ended the call.  
“Friends are no shows?” The redhead asked. “You could always-”

“I’m good.” She flashed a smile at him. “Just remember to check in with me and the plan. It’s always good to be three steps ahead.”

“Hm, yeah. I know.” He chuckled. “Thanks for the cigars. Hope to do more business with you.”

“You will.” She smiled knowingly before leaving the bar. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave. That one was either going to be a big help in the future or give him nothing but headaches.  
~~~  
Delphi Flare pulled her hair back up into a ponytail. She tied it up with a golden ribbon before looking up at the night sky. She was training to be a huntress, but other than Winter her teammates didn’t seem to get how important that job was. She wondered if they ever would. Even with her semblance, there were things she couldn’t just see.

She let out a deep sigh as she turned to go left. It was the roundabout way to get back to the hotel, but it also meant that she wouldn’t be trapped waiting in the lobby for them. She brushed her hands on her weapons. Besides, she was ready for trouble.

“Ironwood’s always ready, always watching.” She muttered to herself. Her cousin, James, would be disappointed if he knew she let her guard down. “Heart of Iron and Will of Wood.” She reminded herself as she walked down the dark streets.

“Stop! Please!” A voice called out not to far away. 

Delphi frowned in disgust as she broke into a run. Why wasn’t anyone coming out? She was sure people could hear this woman begging for help. The Atlas student turned a corner. She stood in front of a group of human males picking on a female faunus. A pregnant one at that. Delphi’s golden eyes locked with golden eyes of the faunus.

“I would back away if I was you.” She warned the group. “Unless you want to get hurt.”

“What’s a little lady like you going to do?” One of the four snorted. 

“Break both your legs, shoot one of you in the chest, chop off his fingers, and knock out that guys teeth.” She smirked as she glanced around her. This was too easy.

They didn’t seem to like that. Her hands rested on her weapons. She was ready to make her move when a man came rushing towards her. She swiftly sliced his fingers with her left weapon and brought up her right one. She kneed him in the stomach as she put the two pieces together to create a sniper rifle then used the butt to smash into someone’s face. This knocked out his teeth.

“Now, “she declared hold her gun at the two remaining men. “I could break some legs and shoot the other in the chest… or you two hurry along like the rats you are.” She hoped they would attack. Delphi spent her whole childhood readying for battle. Now, she had a taste for it.

To her disappointment, they all ran.

“Hey, are you alright? They didn’t hurt you did they?” Delphi questioned softly. “Let me walk you home.”

“Thank you.” The woman whispered. “For coming.” She held a hand to her stomach.

“Of course I came.” Delphi frowned. “Why wouldn’t I? You were in need and I had the ability to.”  
“There’s a doctor nearby. She deals with my kind.”

“What kind is that?” The Atlas student questioned. “Are you in trouble with the law or-”

“I’m faunus.”

“And?” She blinked. “I don’t see the problem. If anything, that makes you better than my kind. I mean it was a human, and his greed, that killed all my family.”

“You really don’t mind?” 

“Of course not.” Delphi shook her head as she helped the woman up. “Do you need to use my scroll? Is there anyone that needs to be called?”

“No, he’s waiting for me at the doctor’s.” The woman muttered. “I shouldn’t worry him more than I have. It’s bad enough that I’m…”

“I see.” The Atlas, Mistral woman understood. This woman felt bad to be pregnant. She clearly loved the baby, but there was bagage attached. “I’m going to walk you the rest of the way. In the off chance they come back.”  
~~~  
“Who are you?” A male faunus questioned as Delphi entered the doctor’s office. “And why are you here?” He seemed upset.

“Just making sure someone makes it to their appointment.” She explained.

“Ad, relax.” The pregnant woman pushed past Delphi. “She was just making sure I was okay. I had some trouble-”

“Trouble? What kind of trouble?” He seemed enraged.

“Nothing that couldn’t be handle.” Delphi assured the man as she touch his shoulder. He glared at her for a moment. She understood in that moment. He didn’t know how to trust her kind. 

“Thanks.” He sneered. “We’re good now.”

“Don’t be rude Ad!” The woman cried out. “She-”

“No, he’s right.” Flare cut in. “Your baby… this time is between you guys.” She kneeled down. “But if I may, I would like to say something to her.”

“Her? The baby?” The pregnant woman seemed confused. “Sure, I guess you can.”

“Hello there.” Delphi whispered to the unborn child as she placed a hand on the stomach. “Aren’t you a bright young thing. You’re going to look like your mom… but…” She paled. She couldn’t believe what she saw. Her heart bleed for this man, this stranger, and his unborn little girl. “You are going to be his whole world and I promise...truly, deeply promise, that I’m going to be the best huntress in the world. I’m going to do my best to protect you with all my might.”

The male snorted at the idea. As if a human would ever protect their kind. Delphi glared at him. For someone so cute, he had a nasty attitude. 

The doctor looked sad for a moment as Delphi stood up. The physician knew about the would-be-huntress and her powers. Delphi’s semblance was the ability to see the future. This woman was going to die.

The huntress in training moved her way to the door. She paused for the slightly second when she thought she heard the pregnant woman whisper to her husband ‘That’s the kind of girl you should go after. She’s perfect for you.’ What an odd thing to say?  
~~~  
The Atlas student finally made it to her hotel when she noticed the rest of Team WNDS standing in the lobby. She raised a brow as Nilla and Slate glared at each other. The map was torn into pieces. Lovely. Yet another mission were Winter and her would carry the team.

“There you are.” Winter declared. “I thought I had to go looking for you.”

“I had to do something important.” She lied. “Vision stuff. What’s going on here?”

“They’re fighting again.” Winter crossed her arms. “But they should be able to get the job done.”

“They should just sleep together. After that, they’ll see they don’t work and move on from all this.” Delphi sighed out. Winter rolled her eyes. They had gone over this a few times. Their team suffered from the sexual tension that built between Nilla and Slate. It was a path the seer hadn’t seen.

“Tonight won’t be that night though.” Winter shook her head. “But get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning.”

“Understood.” Delphi nodded. She went upstairs without greeting the other two members. She didn’t want to start another fight. She was just happy her room was away from theirs. Besides, she felt an unbelievable need to lie down. 

She walked gracefully up to the third floor. Her boots barely made a sound. Five doors down, she unlocked her room and shut the door behind her. She peeled off her clothes as she made her away towards the bed. First with her ribbon, than the buttons of her jacket, her boots next followed by her skirt. 

Once she was fully naked, she crawled into bed. She had only felt this way once before. She smiled softly. She had hoped this would happen again. She had longed to feel this, to be apart of it. She had never felt more alive than that night and this one.

She closed her eyes as her back hit the mattress. She breathed in sharply as the vision started. Hands, that weren’t there, touched her. They moved down her thighs as she felt his fiery gaze studied her. His fingers coarse, but gentle. His claws brushed her inner thigh before he moved to capture her lips.

It was warm and tender. It shocked her. Delphi couldn’t believe he knew how to be tender and kind. She had been sure he was going to be rough and cruel. She had looked forward to it, but this… this had been what she needed. 

Her hands lifted to play with his hair. Her fingers caressed his horns and he moaned lightly. She loved touching his horns. It was a special honor only she had. She was just about to moan out his name. She was going to finally have a clue as to who her future lover has.

“I fucking hate you!” Nilla screamed loudly pulling Delphi from her dreaming. 

“I fucking hate you more!” Slate roared back. His voice boomed with rage.

Delphi let out an animalist scream of pure hatred. 

“You fuckers shut the fuck up before I fucking kill you! I fucking swear! I’m going to fucking murder your asses!” She yelled from her bed. There would be no getting the vision back. There would be no clue as to the man that made her feel alive and beautiful. She had lost it all thanks to her fucking teammates. “Go to fucking bed before I get the fuck up!”

She shook in half rage and sorrow as she wondered if she would ever be able to get him back. She closed her eyes. Her head spun and ached. There was no helping it. Maybe, if she were lucky, the vision would come back. She dared herself to hope.


	2. Take This Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About six years later, Delphi is given her mission from General Ironwood. But she has her own plans on what to do and she can't wait to start her games with Adam Taurus.

Delphi opened her eyes. Her head spun and ached. She clearly had too much to drink at the bar with Qrow, Weiss and her cousin James. Still, it had been worth it. She had been a fun night. It had eased her mind and heart. 

She had been having a fight with her boyfriend. It had been a bit nasty too. Delphi was unwilling to tie herself down on one location right now and he refused to leave his students. She snorted. What students? Beacon was in pieces. He wasn’t doing anything really there at the moment. He could at least travel with her until the story was closer to opening.

They were always going to have this fight. Her semblance had shown her that. She would always want to travel and hate being tied down. He would always question her and get upset that she was always leaving. They would fight about taking her son with her. He was against it and she didn’t like her boy growing up in the halls of Beacon. 

‘It’s not the Ironwood way!’ She would scream. ‘Vale isn’t our home and he needs to know about his bloodline!’ 

Delphi cried softly as she stood up. She would have to send her boyfriend a letter. She would have to break up with the man she had came to care for. They were never going to work out. Delphi had seen it. Her vision had been clear. They would be together, unhappy, and with a child that clearly wasn’t his. Neither she nor the green haired teacher had faunus blood. So, it was blindly clear the boy couldn’t be his.

No, it was best to break it off now. She reasoned as she walked towards her shower. Besides, there still was him, the man from her visions. He haunted her. Once she had longed for the visions, to feel him, now, at twenty five, she just wanted him to leave her alone. He was slowly appearing everywhere. He no longer only came at night.

Delphi would hear his amused chuckles when she picked up her decaffeinated tea in the morning. She would feel his chest on her back when she struggled to reach something. He had come to help her. She would feel fingers run through her hair as she rested her head and a soft kiss on her head. Yet never, at even once, had she gotten his name.

“Please… who are you?” Delphi breathed out as the warm water hit her body. Phantom arms wrapped around her and held her close.

“Please, don’t leave me.” He whispered weakly. “Not you too.”

“I won’t leave.” She promised. “Never A-” Her phone started to ring loudly and stopped her from finishing her sentence. She didn’t move to answer. She didn’t move from her spot. She lingered in the shower and in his spectral embrace.

“I love you.” He muttered against her skin.

Delphi Flare felt her knees give out. She heaved onto the floor. She cursed herself. Last night had been a mistake. She clearly had too much to drink. She lazily lifted a hand to turn the water off. Showering had done nothing to make her feel better and her phone kept ringing.

She forced herself up. With annoyance, she answered her phone. It was her cousin. 

“What do you want James?” She sighed out. “I’m nursing a hangover and Weiss is fast asleep in my living room.”

“Uh, that’s good to know, but not the reason for the call. “ His voice was stern. This was a business call, one off the books because she wasn’t attached to the Atlas military.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” She asked still naked and dripping wet from the shower.   
“I wanted to ask you a favor.” He sighed out. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Was he going to ask her to use her powers? He had promised to never use her as a weapon. He had promised the military wouldn’t take her. Now, with war looming… would he still keep that promise?

“The White Fang. They are getting to be a real problem.”

“Yeah, I know. The faunus I talk to are torn. They are both disgusted and proud. I can’t tell which way they’ll go if war breaks out.” She rubbed her forehead. “What about them? I’m not faunus. I can’t just walk to a meeting and be heard.”

“I want you to take out one of their leaders.”

“You want me to what?” This shocked her. “You aren’t like that. You never were. What changed?”

“I’d rather you pull him to our side, but I don’t think you can.” He explained. “He’s siding with them.”

“Send me info.” She raced to her laptop and took a seat on her bed. “Let me get a look and a quick peek with my semblance.” She logged onto her computer and checked her mail.

“Done. You should see it shortly.”

“See it.” She clicked on the new mail and downloaded the file. Delphi scrolled down to about the third page and froze. “Adam… Taurus…” She read the name aloud and nearly dropped her Scroll as she looked towards her bath.

“Yes, have you heard of him before?”

“No, this is a first.” She pulled herself back to the present. “He’s cute though. Nice horns, good hair. Nasty temper.” She noted as she watched a video of him attacking someone. “But good combat skills.”

“He’s the enemy.” Her cousin warned her.

“A sexy one.” She whispered to herself before scanning the rest of the file. “Uh, not much here. No one wants to talk and he made sure to hide his past. Smart. I like him.”

“Too smart. He knows how to play the game and who to side with to get what he wants.” The general seemed upset.

“I can take him.” Delphi reasoned. “I mean sway him.”

“You can?” James seemed shocked.

“Yeah, I can.” She didn’t even bother to glimpse into the future. She just felt it in her soul. “80% sure. Maybe, 70% sure.” She thought it over. “If not, I could kill him. So, win or win. Right?”

“I won’t be able to help you.” Of course. There was no way he could.

“I know.” He wouldn’t have asked her if he could do it himself. “I’ll head out in two weeks. The same time Weiss leaves to meet her friends.”

“Is that too soon? Don’t you need a plan?”

“I have one. A good one.” Delphi smirked. “I just need you to find where he’s going to attack next.” She moved to cross her legs. “That way I can get captured. Best way to change a heart is within.” She chuckled. “Or to crush it.” Their Uncle Copper has taught them that.

“I don’t like this.” James gritted his teeth. “How will I know when to-”

“Three months.” She finally used her semblance. “Give me three months and I’ll have on our side or… you take me out and I failed.”

“Three months? Isn’t that long?”

“Atlas Men.” She rolled her eyes. “You forget how the heart works. Change takes time. Three months may be too short, but it’s all you’ll give me. So, I’ll work with it.”

“Fine. Three months.” 

“Three months from capture.” She beamed. “I’ll see you then General. Please, have my payment ready.” She ended the call and tossed the device away from her. She pulled the computer onto her lap and leaned back. 

“Adam Taurus.” She grinned softly as she ran a finger ran across his image. “Are you the man I’ve been seeing? Are you my ghost? I wonder.” She bit her lower lip and giggled. “I’m going to have so much fun with you… if you’re him.” She glanced at the shower. “So. Much. Fun.”  
~~~  
A month later, she stood in front of him with her head held high. Her gaze strong and unwavering while her stomach tightened with unease. She wanted to hear his voice. She needed to hear his voice. Would it be the same voice as the one that haunted her? What if it wasn’t? What if it was? She wasn’t sure what she would feel or do.

It had been years since she had felt this unsure. Years since she had doubted herself and the possible actions she could take.

“What kind of trade?” He looked at her, or at least she thought he was. She couldn’t tell with that mask of his.

“Me for them.” Delphi kept her cool masking her excitement. “My life to assure they all live and go free.” She pointed to the people behind her.

“And how is that a good trade?” He sounded slightly confused. Just who has this woman? What made her think she was so special?

“I’m the cousin of General James Ironwood. Delphi Flare.” She informed him. “Beloved Mistral and Atlas performer, singing, and huntress. I’m pretty well liked.” She pouted. Had he really never heard of her? Uh, maybe trying to create a new world order gave little time for the arts? 

“She was great in the Lover’s Kiss.” A White Fang goon proclaimed. “My brother bought the album and listens to it all the time.”

“Hn, nice to know the White Fang has culture.” She flashed the cloaked man a smile. “I’d be happy to sign something for you.” She foresaw him asking. “The number doesn’t matter.” She laughed at the vision of him bring in a box worth of stuff. There would even be something from her Uncle Copper. “I’m sure you’ll bring something amazing.”

“Uh, are you done? Can we get back to business here?” Adam sneered as he glared at the goon than turned to look back at her. “What makes you think I can’t kill them all and take you?”

“I’d get away.” She informed him after she displayed some of her displayed herself in combat. “You saw me. You know I’m skilled. I’m not some student or weak huntsmen. I’m an Ironwood.” But really, she was offering him an out. A chance to leave and not stain his hands with innocent blood. Her eyes softened. ‘Take this chance’ She begged him silently. ‘Take it. This isn’t weakness. They would understand. Take this.’ 

Delphi couldn’t allow herself to get away. She had to go with him, even if he killed everyone.

“Why waste ammo,” she stated as she saw his hesitation. “I’m the prize here and I’m willing to go without a fight. You can just take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read with. Delphi Flare does have her own Tumblr page up and running if you have any questions you want to send her way. Otherwise, I'll trying to update every three weeks or so.
> 
> Please, leave comments. It helps to know how views find the story.


	3. She Would Be Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time really writing combat. Please let me know how well I did with it. I really want to try doing new things with my writing and would love to hear ways to improve. Thanks for reading. Have a great day, you wonderful person you.

The town burned. It burned brighter than he dreamed it would. Adam Taurus stood in front of a Mistral tavern as the fire engulfed it. This place deserved to turn to ash. This whole town was an eyesore. This is where she died, where these men attacked her and took her from him. HIs men made sure to bring out nearly everyone in the village before him.

Adam Taurus glared at the group. His eyes found the person who had been dying to see. A man missing some fingers who clearly remembered him. Good. That made this better.

It took all his control not kick this man in the face and rip him apart. Adam was sure this had been one of the men. He was about to move forward and draw his sword when he heard a loud crush, a form came darting out of a burning building. The form was slim on curled up into a ball as to hit the ground.

A woman rolled forward after jumping out of a building mere feet from the White Fang leader.

The raven beauty slowly rose from her knees. She opened her golden eyes to make sure they were out of the fire. Her black asymmetrical gold pleated skirt was possibly too high cut. There was a weapon on both her hips. She uncurled her arms and Adam could see she was holding a child. She pulled the hood off the faunus boy and smiled.

“You were so brave.” She cooed at the kid. “But now it’s time to go to daddy.” She informed the youth before handing him off to someone in the crowd, a human. She seemed so glad to bring the two together. That happiness was removed once she turned her back to face the White Fang.

The White Fang leader kept his hands on his blade. He was ready for a fight. The woman turned to look at him. Her eyes strong and unmoving. She glanced around to study her surrounds with the eyes of a seasoned huntress. 

Adam took this moment to look at her and really take her in.

The raven haired huntress was tall, but that may have been from her dark brown knee high boots. Her black corset top, trimmed with gold, made her breast seem welcoming. Her pale skin glowed with warmth. Adam sneered as he noticed she had golden eyes. It reminded him of another huntress who he had met in this town long ago. ‘That’s the kind of girl you should go after.’ His blood started to boil as he forced the imagines from his past away.

“I’ve come to make a trade.” The woman declared standing before the remaining people of the town. Her hair was tied up in a golden ribbon. It kept her long hair from over taking her face.

“What kind of trade?” Adam kept his hands on his weapon as he stared her down. He didn’t know what she had to offer. She didn’t seem like anyone too important. Although, he noticed a few of his men seemed to be in awe. Maybe, she was important after all.

“Me for them.” Delphi kept her cool masking her excitement. “My life to assure they all live and go free.” She pointed to the people behind her.

“And how is that a good trade?” He sounded slightly confused. Just who has this woman? What made her think she was so special?

“I’m the cousin of General James Ironwood. Delphi Flare.” She informed him. “Beloved Mistral and Atlas performer, singing, and huntress. I’m pretty well liked.” She pouted. Adam felt like he knew the name Flare from somewhere, yet he couldn’t place it. Still, the Atlas general’s cousin. That would be a good item to have. 

“She was great in the Lover’s Kiss.” A White Fang goon proclaimed. He went by the name of Eric if Adam recalled right. “My brother bought the album and listens to it all the time.” Really? The guy thought this was the right moment to gush about his favorite actress. Adam would have to teach the guy a lesson later. 

“Hn, nice to know the White Fang has culture.” She flashed the cloaked man a smile. “I’d be happy to sign something for you. The number doesn’t matter. I’m sure you’ll bring something amazing.” She had a pretty voice. There was no doubt that she was an amazing singer.

“Uh, are you done? Can we get back to business here?” Adam sneered as he glared at the goon than turned to look back at her. He would deal with Eric later. “What makes you think I can’t kill them all and take you?” He hadn’t planned to kill them all, but now that they all sat in front of him… he had to. He couldn’t look weak. Besides, there was still that one man he wanted to destroy.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a few of his followers moving. It was clear that their leader wasn’t going to stop them. Five wasn’t so bad. Delphi made a mental note not to kill anyone. Their were children here and she was a huntress. She snorted to herself at the joke just before they attacked her.

She quickly sidestepped the man coming from her right. She grabbed his arm and, pulling it from the socket, moved him as a shield. Attacker 2 stabbed her ‘shield’ and earned a swift headbut from her pushing him backwards. She released Attacker 1 and stomped on his knee cap to ensure he stayed down before stealing his dagger. She tossed is at Attacker 5 damaging his right hand.

Attackers 3 and 4 rushed forward. Delphi smiled as she let them get as close as possible before pushing her off the ground in a front flip. She twirled and wrapped a leg around the neck of Attacker 4 and punched Attacker 3 in the face before slamming onto the ground. She waited for Attacker 4 to pass out before getting back on her feet. Attackers 2, 3 and 5 came at her, but she had trained to fight men like this. She raised her fists and glanced at their leader. It didn’t look like Adam was going to send them any help.

 

This fight would have been over if she allowed herself to kill.

Attacker 3 was the unlucky fool. He came at her first. She punched him in the throat than roundhouse kicked him to the side. Delphi’s right elbow slammed into the face of Attacker 5 three times before she moved to kick Attacker 2 in the stomach. She dodged the attack from behind her. Delphi took hold of Attacker 5’s damaged hand and squeezed until he fell to his knees. 

Adam watched in silence as she quickly took the two men down. It impressed him that didn’t even bother to use her own weapons. She was clearly use to think on the spot. That made her dangerous though.

“That’s why.” She informed him as the lost attacker stopped moving. “ I’d get away. You saw me. You know I’m skilled. I’m not some student or weak huntsmen. I’m an Ironwood.” She was offering him an out. A chance to leave and not stain his hands with innocent blood. Her eyes softened. ‘Take this chance’ She begged him silently. ‘Take it. This isn’t weakness. They would understand. Take this.’ 

He heard the cry of a baby. He would have to kill the young too. He couldn’t take them with him and they would die slowly on their own.

“Why waste ammo,” she stated as she saw his hesitation. “I’m the prize here and I’m willing to go without a fight. You can just take me.”

“Take her and let’s go.” Adam snapped.

“One second.” Delphi said as a number of White Fang went to grab her. She moved and kicked a man in the face, the one missing fingers. She had met him once before when she was twenty and still a student. She was glad he never got his hand fixed up from that night. “It’s your fault people like this exist.” She spat out before allowing hands to take hold of her. Her weapons were quickly taken from her as chains her placed on her wrists. As if she needed her weapons to take them out. 

Taurus bit the inside of his cheek. For someone related to General Ironwood, she had a lot of fire. He frowned. That would mean she would be trouble.  
~~~  
Delphi Flare said nothing as she was brought into a small airship. She said nothing during the flight. Adam was watching her, most likely planning his next move. He needed to ensure she was who she said she was. He needed to make sure that James really cared about her. This was understable. Delphi would have been doing the same. 

She was grateful. The less Adam spoke to her right now the better. She needed to form a proper plan.

It was him. Adam Taurus, he was the man in her visions. His voice matched the one that whispered words of love and wanting. Even though Adam had been hissing his words, it was the same voice. That left her in an odd place. Just because she saw him as her future lover, that didn’t mean he would be. Just because she saw him as tender and kind, that didn’t mean he knew how to be. 

There would be no killing him. Delphi knew that now that she seat in the same plane as him. She wouldn’t have the heart to separate the possible future and the path she was on.

She put her head into her hands as a powerful vision hit her. She ignored the handcuffs tightening around her wrist as she sought relief. She saw death and a wasteland. Adam stood in front of her. His people dead or dying. He was shouting at her. She couldn’t focus on his words. She was shocked to see the little girl. Her tiny horns half hidden in her hair.

“Lumia?” She whispered softly as tears filled her eyes. Her heart hurt.

“What did you say?” Adam tensed for a moment before roughly pushing her hard against the wall. This confused Delphi greatly. Had she said something upsetting? Her vision was fading from her mind.

“Wha?” She blinked. “Did I say something? I’m sorry.” She frowned as she thought it over. “I often say things without thinking. It’s a bad habit.” Being a seer, she often said things without meaning to. More often than not, she forgot what she was saying because she wasn’t focused on that detail. One of the many drawbacks of her semblance.

He searched her eyes for any signs of dishonesty. He was having difficulty finding it. Yet, he knew she had to be lying. There was no other way she knew that name.

“What did I say?” She wondered. “Was it important?” Could she use it to get him on her side? Her mind turned with possiblist. Adam wasn’t sure if he believed her, but she seemed to be honestly confused. He finally let her go with a growl. Next time she had that vision, she would pay more attention. 

Delphi slid back into her seat as she watched the White Fang leader leave her sight and enter the cockpit.

“Well that was weird.” One member of the White Fang whispered to another.

“Yeah, I know.” Eric agreed.   
~~~  
It was a shock to her, when they landed, that Adam grabbed hold of her arm. He all but dragged her out of the ship. From the looks of things, his men were just as shocked. Adam’s claws were digging into her skin as he pulled her down hallways and forced her downstairs. He was most likely taking her to a holding cell down below. Delphi could only imagine the dark, windowless room that awaited her. 

Or Delphi could be a hundred percent off and Adam was taking him to a really nice room!

He pulled open a door and pushed her into a beautiful decorated room. He pushed her so hard that she fell onto the large, orange sheeted bed. She looked up at him as she marveled at the gold and fire style room. This was not a room for a prisoner. The swords on the wall gave that away. Plus, there were male clothing tossed on a chair nearby. Delphi raised a brow. ‘Personal room?’ she wondered to herself. ‘How odd? He clearly wasn’t thinking about trying something with her at this point.’

Their eyes locked as Delphi leaned her back onto the bed. She wasn’t sure if she should speak first or let him set the mood, but she knew one of them had to speak soon.

“How did you know that name?” He hissed.

“Is that why you brought me here?” She rolled her eyes and took a proper seat on the bed. Delphi crossed her legs before going on. “I told you. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Bullshit.” He sneered. “I’m no fool. You wouldn’t give yourself up unless you thought that you’d get something from it.”

“The lives of children aren’t enough?” She asked with a smirk. He made a sound of irritation. “Fine. You’re cute and the White Fang are growing in power. I thought I’d check it out and see if I should be worried.” She stated as she fixed her skirt. “Although I must say, I couldn’t find a thing about you.”

“Hm, I imagine not.” Adam crossed his arms. “Still, it wasn’t wise to just offer yourself up. What’s your real game?”

“Why are we in your bedroom?” Delphi wondered as she went to lean forward. “This is your bedroom, right? Why take me here and not a cell? No private spaces or is the only room that’s truly private?”

“Hn, it’s private, more so than a cell.” He decided to answer her truthfully. “You honestly don’t remember?”

“If I did, it would make my life easier.” She huffed out. “This room looks far nicer than the one I’m going to get. I’d kill to stay here than whatever hole in the ground I’ll be forced into.” Half the truth was better than a lie.

“Hm, I don’t believe a word you said.” Adam glared at her. “But you’re still my hostage.” He stormed over and grabbed hold of her once more. He yanked her off his bed. “So, I’m going to treat you like one, princess.”

“Ugh, really? Could just ask me to get up.” Delphi rolled her eyes as he rushed her out of the room. Soon, they were in a small cell without windows. The only light came from the hallway. There wasn’t even a cot for her to sleep on. There was at least a blanket. “Hn, I’ve had worse.” She noted as he finally let her go. 

“I hope you ate.” He snarled. “Because there won’t be food until tomorrow.”

“Going to let me out of these?” She held up her wrists to show off the cuffs. He unlocked them, but didn’t leave.

“Take off your things.” 

“And be naked?” She sighed. “I could catch a cold and die.”

“I’ll send clothes.” Adam sounded bored. 

“Fine.” She bent down to unlace her boots and kicked them off. Delphi made sure to stand in the light. If Taurus wanted her to strip, she was going to make sure he was able to see her do it. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She struggled with her corset for a moment before it finally loosened. It soon found its place on the ground too.

Delphi stood in only her panties and knee high socks. She didn’t even bother to cover herself. She slowly kneeled down and picked up her clothes. She held them out to him with an indifferent look.

“Please, be sure they’re returned to me.” She waited for him to take the items. “It’s kind of my favorite outfit.”

“I make no promises.” He bit out as she snatched the clothing from her. She stayed on her knees as he turned to go. The door to her cell slammed shut behind him leaving her in totally darkness. Even so, Delphi couldn’t help but smile.

“Challenge accepted.” She smirked as she thought about how unfazed he was by her. Even if she couldn’t bring him to her side, Delphi Flare was going to make sure that Adam Taurus acknowledged her beauty.


	4. A Woman of High Pride and Class

Adam let out a loud groan after he retired for the evening. He carefully removed his mask and placed it on a table. That girl. That girl was someone to be careful around. She didn’t bother to cover herself up when she was undressing. She didn’t even bother to blush as she relieved her scarred, yet beautiful built body. So much for trying to humiliate her. Adam slammed a fist onto his table as he reflected on her.

Calling her a girl was unfair. She was very much a woman, a woman of high pride and class. He could tell just from the way she looked. Naked, in a cell, holding her head high. Her eyes turning towards him with an odd look in her eyes.

He shook the thought out of his head as he picked up his tablet. Delphi Flare. That name sounded familiar for some odd reason. Hn, that Eric guy seemed to know her too. Adam made a mental note to ask for a full report on her in the morning. He had enough files to review for the evening.

Taurus started to read over reports from the day, but it was hard to focus. His thoughts kept drifting to the Flare woman. Her golden eyes haunted him. He recalled that he still hadn’t sent clothes down to her. Good. Maybe that would help break her spirit a bit.

Still... She kind of remind him of the woman from that video he had been sent. His eyes went wide and he started to type in Delphi Flare’s name into his database. Sure enough, her name appeared in an e-mail. A few e-mails in fact.

Delphi Flare, daughter of former and deceased assassin Apolla Flare. Faunus supporter and no threat to the White Fang for the moment. Videos attached are her in combat. There’s a lot of blood in one of them. She’s not above killing. May be worth trying to get her on our side, even though she’s human. She can be a big help to us.

The e-mail had been sent over a year ago when Blake was still by his side. If Adam recalled correctly, it was Blake that passed on gaining this woman’s help. She thought it would send the wrong message about what they stood for. Delphi was rumored to be a paid killer, though some digging proved that wasn’t wholly true. Adam just hadn’t been interested in taking help from humans and let the woman slip from his mind.

“Hm, you could’ve gotten away.” He noted as he rewatched one of the videos. She was taking on a group of men by herself. “I guess you do care about human life to trade yourself like that. Still… what are you doing here?”

“You’re cute and the White Fang is growing in power.” Delphi had told him with a smirk. Of all the things she could have said, she decided to start with you’re cute. Tst, it annoyed him. His power was second in her mind to her… lust? Was that what she had for him? 

That didn’t seem like the right word to use. But it was the only one that made sense.

Adam Taurus tossed the device across the room and slammed a fist on the table. Why was he even thinking about her? He should be thinking about the best way to send his message to Ironwood and what to put in it. He stood up and took a deep breath. He was letting his temper get the better of him and over what? Nothing! She was a nobody. Wasn’t she? Of course she was.

He decided a shower would help clear his mind. It did not help him to scrub her from his mind.  
~~~  
Clothes were finally tossed into her holding chamber. She was informed to get dressed quickly as Adam had sent for her. Delphi scowled at the oversized white robe and black pants. There was no way she was going to wear that without making some changes.

“Shoes?” She questioned before the door was shut on her. “Fine, I guess I don’t get shoes.” She sighed out as she started to plan her outfit. She torn at the fabric and pulled out one of her ears to use as a needle.

After about an hour and a half working in on her new outfit, she heard the door slam open. She wasn’t surprised to find Adam scowling at her. She had refused to come out until she was ready. Delphi had even gone so far as to break a man’s arm when he tried to force her out.

“I’m finished now.” She declared with her back to him.

“What did you say?” She was glad he couldn’t she her smirk. She had clearly pushed a button.

“I said I’m finished now.” She turned to face him. “We can go.” 

Adam roughly pulled her and slammed her into the steel door. Delphi was lucky enough to nearly hit the side of her shoulder. She glared at him. No one touched her like that. No one. She pulled herself up daring him to do that again. He looked like he was about to pull his blade on her when someone stepped forward.

“You can’t hurt her sir!” Eric stepped in. “I mean General Ironwood… he-”

“Uh, he’s seen worse.” Delphi kept glaring at Adam. Fuck the mission and fuck the future visions of him as her lover. She was ready to fucking murder him on the spot. “We both have.” She pushed herself up while give Adam the darkest look she could. He would pay for touching her like that.  
~~~  
Delphi sat in front of a camera. She pursed her lips together as she fixed her grecian style gown. A black sash held the piece together as the sides her slit dangerously high. It was clear that she wasn’t wearing underwear. She rolled her eyes at the message they wanted her to read as she uncrossed her legs. She was not going to say anything the White Fang wrote. 

“Hey, James.” Delphi crossed her legs and smiled for the recording. “Guess who got captured and by the White Fang. So, not the worst people to be stuck with. Remember those people that took me when I was like 16. Now, that was something to worry about.”

Adam watched her carefully. He had half a mind to step in, but waited. They could always restart after he corrected her. It didn’t matter if she strayed from the script. She just needed to stress the importance of her situation. Her whole manner changed after she gave an odd look into the distance. Adam wasn’t sure what she had been looking at, but it seemed to have spocked her.

“James. I… I don’t think it’s going to be that, but there’s been holes in my judgment before. And being here…” Delphi paused for a moment to really look at the camera. “There are many holes I see. I think it’s best if you work on getting me out.” She looked to be searching for something in front of her, but nothing appeared. “I can’t see how this ends. I can’t.”

For a moment, Delphi seemed to be afraid. It unsettled Adam greatly and he pulled her out of the frame to deliver his part of the message. Once the recording was done, she was standing in a corner. Her body tight and on edge.

People in the room started to leave. They could tell they weren’t wanted and knew that their leader was still fuming from this morning. The door closed as the last crew member left.

“I hope the message was good for you.” She said half whispered as she was still lost in thought. Her quietness disturbed him. 

“It will do.” He watched her. Was this a trap? What would be the point of her doing that now and here? 

“I’m sorry.” She coolly stated after a long pause.

“You’re sorry?”

“For this morning, it was wrong of me.” It didn’t sound like she believed that. She was clearly trying to play nice. Delphi wanted something.

“Cut the crap. What are you after?”

“Hm, not much.” She smirked as she started to come out of her shell. “But mostly a trade, a better deal.” She liked that he was smart. It made him more likely to take her deal.

“What kind of deal? You don’t have much to trade.” Adam was quick to point out. “You are my prisoner.”

“Art E. Mist…” She stressed part of his name. “You are going to do business with him. Will he be coming here? If so, I have information on him. I know things. I met him. I know his semblance and how to talk to him.” 

“What do you know?” The White Fang leader needed to know. Art was good at covering his tracks. It made finding out his secrets difficult. 

“I need a promise. I need your word.” She demanded.

“What do you want?” He gritted his teeth. He hated the way she was talking to him.

“Don’t let him take him.” Delphi swallowed hard. “You promise he won’t take me with him. You promise to ensure I stay here until I’m returned to my cousin or I break free. Anything to keep him from taking me.” She looked scared. “You have to promise.”

It was unnerving to see her so shaken. She had seemed so strong and confident mowing down his men. She didn’t waver when they spoke in private or in public. Yet, here she was fearful of some dog? That didn’t make sense.

“Why would he take you?” Adam shook his head. “You aren’t special. You’re just a girl.”

“It doesn’t matter why he wants me.” She crossed her arms and sneered. “He just does. Now, do you want information on him or not?” She was back to her bold, high spirited self.

“Fine. I’ll agree.” He glared at her.

“I need a piece of metal with your crest on it and a small fire.” She informed. “Once you’re in front of me with both those things, I will tell you.”

“I can’t.” She narrowed her eyes. “Not until I’m sure my safety is as secure as possible. And it won’t be until you are holding your metal crest and a there’s a fire nearby.” 

“What?”

“It’s an Atlas thing.” Delphi huffed out. “Art E. Mist may be faunus, but he is still an Atlesian at heart. This will pay my safety and ensure he won’t take me.” 

Adam was about to scream at her when he noticed she was back in her head. She was back to her fear and worrying about her safety. It gave him pause for a moment. He watched her slowly panic before moving, in small steps, to stand behind her. His hand hovered just above her shoulder. He hesitated from touching her. He wanted to touch her, to ease her mind in some small way. He was giving her his words and he needed her to trust that.

Adam willed his hand to move. His fingers tightened in her hair. He took a firm hold than pulled roughly at the roots to forced her to look at him.

“I gave you my word.” His words dripped with rage and bitterness. “He will not take you.” The tone was threatening. His fingers were hurting her, but she felt oddly comforted. She wondered what his eyes would be telling her if he didn’t have the mask. She glared at him. She hated that fucking mask.

“Understood.” She scowled. Her eyes burned with rage and traces of confusion. She swore his lips had curled into a kind of odd mix between a smile and something else.   
~~~  
After being dragged back to her cell, Delphi was left to wondering what she was going to do. Her plan wasn’t much of a real plan. It only held water so long as James didn’t step in. The moment he leaned one way or the other Delphi could kiss her freedom good bye.

James Ironwood wasn’t stupid though. He may have done stupid things and he may not be thinking the long game too clearly at this point, but he wasn’t stupid. As a general he would know when to stay out of a matter, but as her cousin he may feel forced to step in.

“Damn it!” She cursed in the dark. She hated when I can’t see. It means she either don’t want to know, someone is blocking her, or that man is going to be in her future a lot. “Adam please. Don’t let him take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I look forward to any thoughts/comments you may have. Enjoy your day


	5. The Cost of Freedom

Adam frowned as he thought over Delphi’s request. He couldn’t make sense of the objects she wanted. What did any of that have to do with Art being from Atlas? Adam had been born in Vale and spent a number of years in Mistral. He knew the iron heel that was the Atlesian government and the Schnee mines, but not much about their culture. It hadn’t felt important.

Was it important now? Did it matter enough to know? Plus, Delphi had said Lumina. She knew something and it would be good to have her owing him.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was agreeing to marry her.  
~~~  
She sat in her cell with her legs crossed. She was trying to summon a vision. She felt a warm back against hers. Arms wrapped around as a man started to kiss her neck.

“What are you doing?” He muttered against her flesh.

“Stop. I’m trying to see.” She tried to brush him away.

“Why?” He whispered into her ear as his fingers traced the outline of her breast. “Wouldn’t you rather enjoy this? Enjoy me?”

“Of course.” She sighed out. “But I need to focus. This is important. I need to ensure my safety.”

“I’ll keep you safe.” He hummed into her ear. “You don’t need to look into the future to see that.” She felt his fingers pull up her dress. His right hand rested on her inner thigh. She could feel his claws gently digging into her flesh. It was making her wet.

“You promise.” She threw her head back as his left hand cupped her breast. 

“I promise.” His lips graced her neck. He was just about to tenderly bite into her flesh when light flooded the room. 

“Damn it.” she cursed as she sat straighter. “I was just enjoying myself.”

“Uh, enjoying yourself?” Adam, the real Adam, eyed her ensure what to say. Who could enjoy themselves in a cell? 

“Tst, whatever.” She sighed as she stood up. It was for the best that she didn’t have that kind of vision in here. “It doesn’t matter. I trust you being here means you got the items.”

“Not like they were hard to get.” He pointed out. “I still fail to see how they will help you.”

“Okay. Heat your crest on the fire than hand it to me.” She ignored his question. She took a piece of cloth into her mouth. “Make sure the crest is perfectly, evenly heated.”

Confused, he did as he was told. He moved to handed it to her and saw that she meant to brand herself with his mark.

“You have got to be kidding.”

“Hurry up.” She took the cloth out of her mouth. “Before the metal cools too much.” She put the fabric back into her mouth and informed him to just do it. 

This was insane. He wasn’t going to brand her like an animal. She rolled her eyes at his unwillingness to comply. It wasn’t like she was asking him to murder her or a child. She quickly reached out to grab his hand, careful to catch it without hitting the metal, and pulled him towards her. She let a muffled cry of pain as hot iron touched her outer left thigh. It hurt a lot more than she had thought.

But than ensuring freedom was never as easy as one thought.

She let go of his hand and the metal fell to the floor. He watched in horror as she struggled to regain herself. She was a crying from the pain. Delphi removed the fabric from her mouth. With a shaking voice, she declared.

“Now. Now, I can tell you what you need to know.”

“Someone come.” Adam shouted. “Send for a doctor. Quickly.” He roared as he caught her. She was passing out from the pain.  
~~~  
Gasping. She woke up gasping in pain as she jolted up. Fuck. Delphi’s side was in massive pain. She glanced around while gritting her teeth. It seemed no one was there. Only two other beds. This was a sick bay of sorts. She shook her head and realized something important. Clearly, no one had given her any drugs. Good. That meant her semblance wouldn’t be fucked up. She hurried to get out of bed. There was too much to do.

“Easy there.” Adam snorted from the doorway with his arms crossed. “It’s not like you have anywhere to run to.” 

Had he been waiting for her to wake up? No, that wouldn’t have make sense. It must have been a coincidence that he was there when she woke up, Delphi reasoned. 

“We need to get you ready for Art E. Mist.” She struggled to get out. “His semblance is strong, but not impossible to overcome.” 

“What is it anyway? And did I need to brand you?” He uncrossed his arms as he studied her. 

“I wanted you to.” She informed him cooly. “That’s all you need to know, for now.” She tried to get up. Damn. The pain was too much. “When will he be here?”

“A week.” He answered as he walked over towards her bed. He stood over her. She looked up at him with round, pleased eyes.

“Wonderful. My arua should heal the brand well by than to show it off.” She beamed with joy. “And his semblance… is control.”

“Control? He can make people do anything?” That would explain a lot. It explained why no one talked and how the man got so much power.

“Not totally. He can’t make you do something if a part of you doesn’t want to do it.” She explained. “Like, he can’t order me to kill myself if a part of me didn’t want to.”

“That’s not a lot of room.” Adam reasoned. “A part of could want to do something, but most of me would be against it.”

“I know.” She knew all too well. “That’s why I’m going to help you. We have a week to get ready.”

“Anything else I need to know?” He looked up at her with narrowed eyes. His mask made her unaware of his intense stare.

“There is one more thing. My semblance.” She swallowed hard. “But if I tell you, you would never give me back to James. Which means, I’m going to be a bit of problem. I’m going to have to be actively trying to escape once Art leaves.”

“Really?” He raised a brow. “What makes you so special?”

“I’m a seer.” She sighed out. 

“You? You are a seer?” Adam laughed. “You see the future? This isn’t a fairytale. There isn’t such a thing as a seer. Be honest. What’s your real semblance?”

“I’ll prove it.” She pursed her lips together. “I’ll prove that I can see the future.”

“How would you do that?” He eyed her carefully. He was trying to rather what con she was playing at.

“You test me. Take me somewhere and test me.” She crossed her arms. “That’s the only way that you’ll believe me.” She frowns as uses her semblance. “Or… I could do that instead. It would be quicker…”

“What would be quicker?”

“If I share a vision with you.” Her body shivered at the thought. It had been many years since she had done it. Being forced to do something so intimate made it hard to do the act again. The beauty of it had been lost.

“Share a vision? You can do that? I thought people couldn’t share a semblance like that.” Adam was starting to doubt her sanity. 

“Yes, it is a slightly intimate act, but is very much possible.” She straightened her back to regain her upper hand. She needed this man to protect her. She couldn’t do it alone. If that meant further bonding them together, so be it,

“Ah if you wanted to come on to me, you didn’t need to play mind games. The answer would have been no either way.” He glared at her.

She sneered at him like an animal. She may have been in massive pain and scared, but she would never trick a man into sleeping with her. She was above all that. Besides, she knew what it was like to be multiplied into doing things she wasn’t comfortable with. She would never do that to anyone. It was far too cruel.

“Don’t you dare.” She gritted her teeth. “Don’t you dare imply I would be so vile as do that. I’m nothing like that monster. I’m nothing like him.” Her fingernails drew blood in her palms, but she didn’t seem to notice. Fear and disgust shined in her eyes as she shook. “I can’t be like him. I can’t…” She muttered to herself.

“Are you-” Adam tried to ask you when she quickly regained herself.

“I’m fine. It was nothing. Nothing at all.” Delphi stressed as she forced her body to relax. Tense. She seemed very tense. It clearly wasn’t nothing. It clearly bothered her greatly. Adam took note of it. It could be useful for later.

“Fine.” He waited for her to regain herself. “If it’s not sex, what’s this intimate act that lets you share a vision?”

“Ugh,” She went towards the door, but couldn’t make it. “Can you shut the door? I don’t want to be caught doing it.” Taurus didn’t move a muscle. It was clear he didn’t trust her not to stab him. “Please, you can add to the list of favors I owe you.”

As he shut the door and locked it, she hopped slowly towards onto the bed to take a seat. Her leg hurt so bad. She held out her hand, waving him over. He wordlessly did as she wished. She took his hand to pull him down slightly. His body hovered over hers.

“I need you to look deeply into my eyes. Don’t break away.” Delphi whispered as she leaned her face up. “Our hearts and breath need to be in sync, or at least as in sync as possible.“

“And this shares your visions?”

“Yes, but you must stay on the vision I show you. Don’t stray.” She warned. “I can’t say what you’ll see if you stray from what I show you.”

“Fine.” He huffed out. She reached her hands up, but he pulled away.

“You need to look into my eyes, deeply.” Delphi reminded him. “The mask will block it.”

“Hm, is that so?” 

“I doubt it matters if I know what you truly look like.” She pointed out. “You use your real name and I’m your captive prey. What does it matter if I know what you look like?”

“I see your point.” Adam Taurus removed his mask. It took all of Delphi willpower to keep from showing how attractive she found him. Even with him glaring down at her, she couldn’t help but feel moved by his gaze. Gods, she was horny. She never had the chance to get off.

“Now, just look into my eyes and try to match my breathing… just relax and look deeply into my eyes…” 

Adam did as he was told. He stared deeply into her golden eyes, slowly getting lost in rays of sunlight. The light was nearly blinding, but it lasted only for a moment. He blinked. Confused as to where he was. He was ready to pull away when he heard her voice.

“This is a part of the vision. I’m only peaking into the nearest, most possible future. Something that will happen today.” She assured him. “Just watch.” Her voice was oddly… tranquil. It was hard to not follow her lead.

The White Fang leader walked down the hallway. He heard his men chatting. They were saying things, spreading rumors, but they kept it to themselves. He stopped short when he saw the shipment coming in. He scowled as someone informed him about the chaos that ensued in gaining the goods. It should have gone smoothly. This didn’t make sense. He glared at the failed cargo shipment. He wanted to be far away from here. He hated being around stupid people. 

He started to walk away and the scene changed. A heavy cloud of smoke blocked his path, but he kept moving forward. It grew darker and darker until finally there was light. He paused in front of a door. His heartbeat stilled before he twisted the knob.

“Lumina?” He saw Delphi crying over someone. He was standing in front of her. A mess of black hair could be seen with tiny horns, half hidden by the Seers body. 

“This isn’t right!” Adam glanced around. Bodies everywhere. Death, fire, endless pain and Grimm. It was a wasteland. “This isn’t what was promised!” He was screaming with rage. “This is all wrong! None of it was what was promised!” He roared.

“Adam?” Delphi called out to him. “Adam!” She repeated stronger as he fell to his knees. “Adam!” She screamed before pushing him off of her.

“What was that?” He shook as his mind returned to the real world. They were back in the medical room. He was standing over her, but not as close. “What was that that you showed me?”

“It should have been only events that would happen later today.” She sneered. “You wandered off the path. I have no idea what you saw. Tch, let it die. The more you hold onto it the more it will hurt.” She warned him. “Let it fade from your mind.”

“Lumina? You saw that too.” He grabbed her arm and squeezed. “You saw her. You knew-” His body was pressed closely to hers. The action caused her to panic.

“I what are you talking about!” She screamed as she slammed her fist into his chest. “I don’t know your girlfriend! Stop saying I do.” It was clearly that she was telling the truth. He let her go and took his mask.

“I’ll stay here for the night.” He informed her as he went to open the door. “If your vision checks out, I’ll return.”

“Uh, take your time.” She breathed out as she nursed her arm. “I can’t go anywhere.”

Outside the door, stood a doctor. He had left to get keys. Adam frowns behind his mask. The faunas glared at him before rushing inside. Delphi was doing her best to assure the man she was fine. He was truly upset and worried over her health. Adam punched the wall.

Damn it. He hoped that wrong vision for this afternoon was wrong. He hated to think that something bad was going to happen to Lumina. He glanced at the door. He could hear Delphi’s voice. 

“It’s fine. Nothing to worry about. It only hurts a little.” Her words caused his chest to tighten and his head to pound. Was this a side effect? No, that wasn’t possible. He shook his mind clear of her and went back to doing his job. Saving his people.  
~~~  
Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Adam stormed to the medical room late at night. She had been right and he couldn’t speak to her until it was well after nightfall. She was resting peaceful with a bandaged arm. It seemed that he had been too harsh with her before. He would have to be more careful going forward.

“So, where do we go from here?” He asked her as she opened her eyes to look at him.

“We get ready for Art E Mist.” She struggled to keep her eyes opened. “And I’ll help you take his power and hopefully his life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling to find inspiration to write. I'm debating writing some other fandom stuff to see if that helps. Anyway. Thanks for the read and I hope you leave a comment or some love. 
> 
> Have a grand week! - Blood Nikki


End file.
